


Coming Home

by fififolle



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien isn't happy any more. Post Banlieue13. First Time. Trope Bingo Prompt: First Time. For czeri's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/gifts).



~

Damien could not sleep.

He sat alone in his apartment, drinking a beer. His eyes flicked around the cold, functional space, and he felt unsettled.

He was safe here, but he felt like a fish out of water in a way he had never truly acknowledged to himself since he had returned.

The time had now come to return to where he belonged.

Muttering a decisive curse under his breath, he got up out of his chair and left his beer bottle on the glass table. He went into his bedroom and rifled through his neat wardrobe.

He ignored the suit pants and designer shirts, and instead took out a pair of comfortable cargoes and a simple grey singlet. He bypassed the rows of polished leather shoes and grabbed his soft sneakers. He unbuttoned his shirt and stripped, dressing again quickly, planning everything in his mind.

He packed a few more things in a small rucksack and checked his apartment was secure, seeing it in a cold light again. He shivered.

He shrugged on his leather jacket and left, determination running through him as he locked the door behind him and walked out of the building and into the fading evening light.

Down at the precinct, several officers gave him a quick frown at his appearance, before their smile appeared with a cheery, “Salut, capitaine!”

He nodded at them all, but said nothing, focussing on getting to his office and doing what he had to do.

Soon, he was ready. He licked the envelope, put it under the door of the inspector's office, and headed out into the night.

~

Leïto finished putting away the washed dishes from dinner and decided to get himself a glass of water. He turned on the tap too fast and it splashed all down his front. “Merde,” he muttered, and drank the little he had managed to catch in the glass. He walked back to the living room, dabbing ineffectually at his t-shirt with a towel.

Lola looked up from where she was sitting on the chair beside the punch bag, sewing a repair to a hole in a sock. “What happened to you?”

He threw the towel at her. “I had a fight with the kitchen sink.”

She snorted, tossing the towel on the floor. “You're restless. Go up on the roof for a while.”

He blinked, and went over to the window. He leaned on the sill and stared out into the darkening sky. There was something different, tonight. Something... was about to happen.

“Maybe I will.”

“And take off that wet t-shirt,” she added, and carried on sewing.

Leïto smiled at her, feeling that brotherly fondness he usually tried to ignore. He stripped off the shirt and then turned to the window and pushed up the sill, climbing out with a sure deftness into the night.

It was chilly on top of the building, but Leïto could see most of the banlieue from here, and it comforted him. Nothing much had changed since they'd started taking the wall down, the banlieue was still a drug-fuelled wasteland, but it was still home, and it would get better.

There was something missing though.

There was no Damien anymore.

Leïto sat on the ledge and hugged his knees, wondering what the flic was up to. He was probably sipping champagne at a restaurant overlooking the Tuileries, or perhaps dancing the night away at some nightclub with some of his fellow officers, or some girl.

He shivered, and hugged himself tighter.

~

Damien landed softly on the edge of the roof, sure this was the right building. All he had to do now was figure out where Leïto's flat was from above, and hope he could access the walkway in front of his door, or failing that, his balcony.

He felt nervous now, uncertain for the first time. When he'd left his apartment, he'd known exactly what he'd wanted and how to get it.

Now he was here, he was not so sure.

Then he spotted Leïto sitting on the ledge on the other side of the skylight, and something in his chest tightened sharply.

He walked closer, quietly, not wanting to disturb the other man. He could see that Leïto was huddled, his chin down on his knees, and he had no shirt on?

It was so good to see him, Damien had to fight the urge to run up to him and pull him into a hug. But he daren't risk scaring him, not up here. Even Leïto, as sure-footed as a mountain goat, might slip with shock at seeing him back.

“Are you not cold, Leïto?” he said softly, taking another step. “Winter is coming.”

When Leïto turned to him, it certainly was shock on his face. The other man slowly uncurled and stood up to face him.

“Damien – What -?”

Damien shrugged, unable to stop his eyes wandering over Leïto's inked, perfect torso, visible enough in the glow from the skylight. “I wanted... I needed to come home.”

Leïto frowned, blinked, stepped closer. Then his face transformed with a blinding smile. “Welcome back.”

Relief flooded through Damien as he grinned in return. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Leïto rubbed his arms and his teeth chattered. “Lola will be so pleased to see you. She's in my apartment now. But why -?”

He would be happy to see Lola, Leïto's sister, too. Damien took off his jacket and curled it around Leïto's shoulders, so close now he could look deep into Leïto's eyes. He helped Leïto put the jacket on and met his grateful smile, his hands smoothing over the leather on the shoulders. In that moment, touching Leïto again, he knew he was home.

“I missed this,” he said, and looked around. “Nothing was the same, out there.”

Leïto's expression was guarded, and Damien could feel his breathing become rapid. “Did you miss me, Damien?”

There was only one reply Damien could give, and he hoped it would be the right answer. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Leïto's.

Leïto looked at him closely when he pulled back. He ran a finger along his lips, and blinked. Damien waited.

When Leïto spoke, Damien almost had to strain to hear him.

“I thought I had lost you forever. Lola said to give you some time, but I – I let the dream go.”

Damien could hardly believe what he was hearing. Of course, he had hoped that Leïto felt the same, but they had been slightly distracted back then and he hadn't been sure. “You dream about me?”

Leïto blushed, scuffing one foot on the dust under their feet. “Sometimes. But then I remember that your life is over there, and I forget it.”

“Don't.” Damien took Leïto's face in his hands and kissed him again, and this time Leïto kissed him back, properly. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on, exploring each other's mouths breathlessly. It was intense, jolts of electricity flying up and down Damien's body as he clung to Leïto.

“My life is here, in this place, with you. If you'll have me back,” he added, suddenly anxious that he was asking too much, too fast. He wasn't even sure that Leïto would let him stay.

“We will,” Leïto said firmly. “Lola and I, we want you here. Every day, since you left, we have wanted you to come home.” He stared at Damien. “What took you so damn long?”

Damien startled for a moment, then, as Leïto began to laugh, he laughed too, and hugged Leïto tight.

~

Lola screamed loudly when Damien landed through the window. It was a happy scream, and she flung herself at him, pushing him back into Leïto who had landed behind him.

They stumbled into the room, crashing against the weight bench, Lola still attached to Damien like a limpet.

“You came back!” she squealed. “We love you, Damien!”

Damien exchanged a glance with Leïto, who blushed. He turned back to Lola, and peeled her off him. “I love you too, Lola. Both of you.” He coughed, not looking at Leïto this time.

Lola let go of Damien, but continued to pat at him, perhaps satisfying herself he was real. “You are staying?”

Damien wanted to look at Leïto, but he lost his nerve. “I want to.”

“He is staying,” Leïto said firmly, and his hand landed possessively on Damien's shoulder as he walked past them to stand near the door. “He is staying with me.”

Lola glanced between them, and smiled a little knowing smile. “I am glad.”

Damien let out the breath he had been holding. “Thank you. Both of you.” He rubbed his hands together nervously, fiddled with the strap of his bag.

Lola embraced Leïto quickly. “Thank you for dinner, dear brother. I will see you both tomorrow, yes?”

Leïto nodded, opening the front door. “Of course. Your turn to cook?”

Lola grinned. “For my two brothers.” She walked down the hallway, and Damien watched as Leïto leaned out, making sure she reached her apartment at the end of the hall. After he heard her door clunk shut, Leïto drew his head back in, and locked his front door.

“Thank god she does not live next door,” Leïto muttered.

“Why?” Damien asked.

“Because,” Leïto murmured, carefully removing Damien's bag from his shoulder and putting it on the floor before sliding his hands around Damien's waist, “I do not want her to hear you scream when I fuck you.”

Damien opened his eyes wide, his mouth going completely dry. “Who says I am going to let you fuck me?” he managed to croak.

Leïto smirked, kissing his way along Damien's jaw, and Damien could feel the other man's hard cock pressing against him now. He groaned, and let his head fall aside as Leïto mouthed at his neck.

“I say,” breathed Leïto.

Damien had long fantasized about fucking Leïto, doing anything with him, but right now he would give this man anything he wanted. “Please,” he begged, and pushed Leïto towards the bedroom.

It was only a few steps and Leïto fell onto the double bed, leaning up on his elbows and watching as Damien shed his clothes. Leïto was looking at him with dark wide eyes full of desire. Damien crawled on top of him and kissed him, hard.

“Always wanted to do this to you,” he muttered, nipping at Leïto's earlobe.

Leïto's hands grabbed at him and pulled him down on top of him. “Except when you wanted to hit me.”

“Yeah, except then,” Damien admitted, and rolled them over so he could get at Leïto's fly. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

Leïto chuckled, and helped Damien get him naked. Leïto's hands were everywhere, touching him, driving him crazy. They kissed frantically, each one trying to dominate the other, teasing then attacking, hot and wet, but neither man giving in.

This was what Damien had needed, what he'd known was waiting for him if he would only return.

Suddenly, Damien found himself pinned down, Leïto kneeling over him and holding down his wrists on either side. They were both panting and flushed, with hard cocks still begging for attention. Leïto's cock was curved and dark and so thick it made Damien's heart race.

“Let. Me.” Leïto let his frustration bleed into his voice, tucked behind the adoration and need.

Damien nodded once, and Leïto let him go. He stayed still as Leïto took hold of his cock and stroked it. Damien gasped – this was not what he had expected. He shuddered, nearly coming in Leïto's hand. Leïto grinned.

“Relax.”

Damien grit his teeth. How could he fucking relax when Leïto was doing that to him?

But Leïto did not jerk Damien off. He used his fingers and paid attention to Damien's balls too, shifting Damien's legs apart and getting him where he wanted him to be. He had that damn fond smile on his face, the only thing stopping Damien from feeling exposed and embarrassed.

“You look beautiful,” Leïto murmured, as if reading his mind.

Damien's eyes wandered Leïto's incredible body, the hardness of his muscles painted with pictures that told so many stories. Stories of freedom and struggle that shaped his body into a weapon. “Me?” he breathed.

“Mm,” Leïto agreed, and he must have got the lube at some point, because Damien felt a slick finger at his entrance. “Okay?”

Damien nodded shakily. “Yes.” He'd never done this. Not like _this_ , being the one to take it. Perhaps he should have told Leïto.

“I can stop,” Leïto said softly, his finger inside now. “You just need to say.” He had a little frown on his face, and Damien knew he knew.

Damien nodded again. “Please. I'm okay.”

Leïto smiled and pushed inside him, leaning down to kiss away his cry. Damien closed his eyes and let Leïto touch him, wanting more with every moment.

Damien moved his hand to take hold of his own cock, but Leïto pushed him away, kneeling back and withdrawing his fingers. Damien was horrified to realise he'd whimpered.  
Leïto chuckled.

“Here,” he smiled, and lifted one of Damien's ankles onto his shoulder.

“Oh.” Damien's eyes widened and his cock jerked.

“And do not touch yourself,” Leïto ordered. He met Damien's heated gaze one more time before he lined up his sheathed cock to Damien. Damien let him in.

Damien felt full. Full and trapped and vulnerable. He reached out to Leïto and grabbed his hand. Leïto threaded his fingers through his as he slid his cock in and out slowly.

“Je t'aime,” Leïto breathed, leaning down and pinning Damien nearly in half as he rocked inside him.

It was the most erotic and sensual experience Damien had ever had. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice was choked, his eyes pricking. He reached up and pulled Leïto into a kiss that said everything he wanted to say.

Leïto groaned into his mouth and fucked him harder, and Damien felt like someone had flicked a switch inside. He cried out, bucking against Leïto. Leïto grinned and gasped, pausing his onslaught for a moment.

“Good?” he panted.

“Don't fucking stop or I will have to arrest you,” Damien said hoarsely, using his free leg to writhe a bit, signalling his intentions to Leïto who laughed softly.

Leïto began to drive his cock back into Damien with obvious delight, sweat now sheening on his taut shoulders. Damien shouted again, the movement setting off a chain of sparks in his body.

Damien didn't want it to ever stop, but he was rushing so fast towards the edge, and when Leïto thrust deep inside him again he let it go, submitting to his release, his cock ejaculating onto his stomach between them. Leïto groaned in wonder, his body stiffening over him as he came inside Damien.

It was a long moment before Leïto began to withdraw. Damien, sleepy and happy, let his fingers touch Leïto everywhere he could reach, reluctant to let him go.

Leïto kissed away his protest and peppered kisses over his torso as Damien stretched his leg down and eased away the aches.

“It was all right for you?” Leïto asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

Damien nodded, bit his lip. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

Leïto smiled. He leaned down again and kissed Damien's navel. “Beautiful,” he repeated, before licking at the puddle of come.

Damien shivered, the sight making his spent cock twitch. “I love you,” he whispered.

Leïto looked up at him with a measure of surprise, then the smile returned. “You will really stay?”

Damien realised that maybe Leïto hadn't really believed that he was back for good. He pulled Leïto up to meet him and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Yes. I will really stay. Forever.”

~


End file.
